El Hombre De La Condena Eterna
by jonathancortez
Summary: Naruto, un hombre privado de su libertad desde hace 1000 años. Un esclavo Condenado a sufrir, soledad, oscuridad y sed de placer o amor debido a sus pecados anteriores, hasta que unos ojos perlas llegan para cambiarlo todo. Incluso a el mismo. Adaptacion de un Amante de ensueño! NARUHINA! Lean, disfruten y apoyen mi primer Fic! Lemon Eventual...


El mundo era obtuso. Yo lo soy. Mi amada lo era. Mi mejor amigo lo era. Mi otro mejor amigo también. Mis hijos no. Dudo que hubiesen sido así, a lo sumo, solo eran inocentes. Yo no lo soy.

Así fue hace mil años. Mil años y sus rostros aún me atormentan. El de mi padrastro. El de mi madrastra. El de Gaara. Sasuke. Sakura.

Sakura.

Perdición y Locura.

Sasuke

Dolor y hermandad.

Me atormento más. Y más. Y más. Hasta que abro los ojos y recuerdo donde estoy. Donde debería estar. Donde en realidad lo merezco. Mi sangre hierve porque a pesar de que me lo merezco, fue injusto. A su manera. Y recuerdo, otro rostro. Esta vez, no hay dolor al recordar. Solo furia.

Toneri.

Maldito. Maldito él y su sacerdotisa de piernas largas.

-Maldito yo. -

Nadie escucha.

¿Algo cambió? Durante mil años algo lo hizo. Antes no era así. Solo era fiero en batalla, en otro momento me hubiese reído, bebido, hecho bromas y me habría llevado a alguna mujer a la cama para celebrar la victoria. Sasuke me miraría a la distancia y me daría una mirada diciendo "Idiota con suerte". Gaara solo miraría. Concentrado en afilar su katana. Concentrado en matar.

Yo volvería a casa, y me acostaría en alguna cama desconocida, con una mujer poco conocida y haríamos algo extremadamente conocido.

Pensar en eso me dio un escalofrío involuntario. Quería morir. Toneri me negó hasta eso.

Suficiente. Pensé en mis hijos. Lloré.

Otra vez. Era un ciclo que se repetía por la eternidad, maldecía a los dioses y a todo el mundo. Tsukuyomi podía irse al carajo, Susano'o también. Aun lo recordaba, el nombre con el que lo conocí y lo odié con una intensidad que haría hacer erupción al Monte Fuji.

Minato Namikaze.

Estúpido idiota. Mi madre verdadera también. Estúpida por amarlo. Que más podía hacer, más que odiar a ambos. Les escupiría sus rostros si pudiera.

Lloré de nuevo.

Mil años no me habían aligerado el dolor. Lo habían marcado como si fuese un hierro al rojo vivo.

Mi hijo. Mi hija.

Y volví a llorar.

Ya no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que me habían convocado, llamado y usado. Pero debió haber sido hace mucho porque un susurro ajeno a mí, me robó toda atención. Por Kami ¡Cuánto extrañé escuchar una voz que no sea la mía!

-¡Ya por favor! Intentarlo no te hace idiota.

-Ino, de verdad... No espero que algo así suceda...a-además no estoy tan...um...ya sabes.

-No Hinata, no lo sé, por favor aclara que quieres decir.

-Ummm... De-desesperada...Por...eso.

-¿Eso? Dime que es eso.

-Por...ya sabes... Sexo.

-Querrás decir, toneladas de sexo con un espécimen tan raro que pertenece a las historias antiguas- La voz carcajeó un poco- seguramente ni Oda Nobunaga era tan apuesto como esto que vemos aquí.

Las voces siguieron hablando. Hasta que la voz que tartamudeaba recitó las palabras necesarias. Era hora de salir. Hora de cumplir con una labor que odiaba, porque era mi castigo. Merecido. Podía sentir como era tironeado, como la oscuridad que me rodeaba era consumida y dejada atrás. Y mientras lo hacía, los recuerdos me golpearon con una fuerza descomunal, me llenaron tanto que mi mente se trasladó por si sola a los campos sembrados de la antigua Japón, a los montes y las lluvias golpeando mi hogar y las sonrisas de mis hijos, que estaban correteando por todas partes. La luz que veía se aproximaba y solo me dejé ir por un instante más hacia el pasado.

Era hora de cumplir mi condena.

Solo esto me calmaba. Solo eso era lo que necesitaba. Recordar los tiempos buenos y saber que hubo un lugar donde fui feliz. Recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí, era lo peor y lo mejor de mi pálida existencia.

Esta es mi historia, la de Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Hola Queridos lectores! Quise que leyeran este mensaje al final, para que disfruten con tranquilidad de este Prologo para mi primer Fic! Una adaptación de un libro llamado "Un Amante De Ensueño". Si bien la historia recorrerá los mismos puntos en la historia, esta será una adaptación, incluso para la mitología. El libro original usa la griega, yo usare la Japonesa. Usare Varias veces el Pov En naruto y en hinata. Tambien la tercera persona! Sera variado! Tambien pueden seguirla en Wattpad (Mi usuario es SOYJONACORTEZ) Como sea, muchas gracias a los que empiecen a leerme, a vos mi Tehlly, por darme la fuerza y la voluntad para expresarme acá. Espero me den la chance y sigan esta historia, donde pondré mucho de mi esfuerzo, para asi, poder seguir adelante con mis proyectos. Desde ya…MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **PD: Actualizaciones cada semana o antes jajaja. (ESO ESPERO)**


End file.
